1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a base for a loudspeaker enclosure, including those for high fidelity stereo type speakers.
2. Description of Related Art
Through the base of a loudspeaker enclosure, sound emitted from the loudspeaker enclosure in the form of structure-borne sound is unintentionally transmitted to the surface on which the loudspeaker enclosure stands. Especially with enclosures for woofers, this can result in irritating droning effects. Thus, attempts have been made to minimize the transmission of structure-borne sound through the base of a loudspeaker enclosure.
Known are bases of metal having a conical shape. Here, the transmission of structure-borne sound is minimized in that the surface remaining for transmission is minimal. This requirement results in bases of a relatively pointed shape that, on the one hand, still transmit a relatively large amount of structure-borne sound and, on the other hand, furniture or valuable floor coverings, such as parquet or the like can be scratched by the pointed end of the cone.
Another known base is a simple disk of sound-insulating material, in particular of rubber, pressed cellulose, felt or the like. Even with such a base, no particularly good insulation of structure-borne sound is achieved.